


Questions

by miss_murder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Questions, Romance, descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_murder/pseuds/miss_murder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of The World is Quiet Here. There's dialogue in this one, but in the "The Road" style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

Run away with me. There's nothing here for you.

But, where would we go?

A smile. A light hand caresses a soft cheek.

Anywhere you want. Across oceans, between mountains, through jungles and rivers and plains. As long as we're together.

Another look towards the glimmering Inside. The music, the laughter, the Never Ending Party. 

The Quiet World is still. It holds its breath in anxious anticipation for a response. Nothing moves.

I can't.

Still. 

But why not?

Darkness.

How could we survive?

Silence. Silence for far too long.


End file.
